Various 2-(hydroxyalkyl)-1H-benz[de]isoquinoline-1,3(2H)-diones have been prepared as chemical intermediates as note Fierz-David et al., Chem. Abst., Vol. 33, 1318.sup.3, Nursten et al., Chem. Abst., Vol. 44, 7829b and Yanagi et al., Chem. Abst., Vol. 54, 5426h. These compounds have been of particular interest as optical brighteners and intermediates in the preparation of optical brighteners as note Senshu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,834, Schellhammer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,958 and Chiaki et al., Chem. Abst., Vol. 61, 16210a.
These compounds are also disclosed as intermediates in the preparation of pharmaceutically active compounds in U.S. Ser. Nos. 501,411 (filed Aug. 28, 1974), now U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,227; 523,293 (filed Nov. 13, 1974), now U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,397; 538,976 (filed Jan. 6, 1975), now U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,452; 538,977 (filed Jan. 6, 1975); 543,558 (filed Jan. 23, 1975), now U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,398; 581,444 (filed May 28, 1975); and 586,678 (filed June 13, 1975).